


Lasciva

by jaggerjaques



Series: Lasciva [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggerjaques/pseuds/jaggerjaques





	Lasciva

**Prólogo**

 

Está tudo escuro e parece que chamas consomem meu corpo. É calor e prazer povoando, um lutando contra o outro numa batalha épica por me fazer sofrer mais. Sussurro palavras sem sentido e choro pela terceira vez.

Abro os lábios.

Sinto os seus em mim. Be... Qual o seu nome? Seus dentes tocam minha pele, arranhando e provocando; o som sai sem querer. Agudo, como um grito. Quero gritar seu nome, mas não sei. Sua língua me toca no ponto exato e meu mundo gira fora de controle.

Ergo os braços.

Seu rosto em minhas mãos, meus dedos passeando por suas feições tão belas que machucam. Você suspira, se abaixando para colar os lábios nos meus, seu corpo entrando no meu tão inesperadamente que perco o ar. Seus movimentos lentos apenas aumentam deleite. Choro pela quarta vez.

Abro os olhos.

Chamas povoam a sua íris e me assustam. Eu grito, mas você sorri como um menino travesso e me cala com um beijo. Esqueço o medo, só sinto o prazer do seu corpo no meu. Entorpecida, estou anestesiada pelo êxtase que você me dá.

Clamo por mais.

O ápice do orgasmo é devastador, grito obscenidades. Quando penso que é o fim, você se afasta o suficiente, seu corpo saindo do meu para trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo meu corpo. No instante em que sua língua me toca vejo o paraíso.

Você ri.

Estou presa no mundo das sensações que seu corpo faz no meu. O ardor de cada toque só aumenta essa relação de ama-dor. Suspiro. Preciso tocá-lo também. Vagaroso, você me leva ao delírio mais uma vez, seus dedos me torturando na melhor tentação.

—  Vem, —  você diz.

Logo somos um emaranhado de corpos, uma bagunça de membros e gritos. Mordidas marcando a pele, arrancando sangue, arranhões que queimam. Não me importo, preciso me afogar em você, beber cada gota que puder me dar. _Vem, me preenche, acaba com o meu vazio._

Pela terceira vez, meu corpo é do frenesi.

— Kali, —  você sussurra. Quero encontrar seu olhar, mas sinto minhas forças se esvaindo, me deixando devagar. Agora o tormento é um companheiro, um amigo de meus segredos. Ele vem e se move com graça, arrancando meus arquejos e deixando-me para morrer.

—  Bê, - suspiro, —  me salve.

Você se ergue e fica ao meu lado. Seus olhos, que antes eram pedras de gelo agora me queimam. A chama neles é blasfêmia. Paraliso. O medo não me deixa gritar. O escuro vem e me cobre, sou incapaz de vê-lo se aproximar. O beijo é inevitável. _Vem, me mata, acaba logo com isso._

Algo frio encosta em meus lábios, o líquido me faz engasgar. Ele desce como gelo, sarando as feridas. Eu quero mais. Peço. Você sorri, beija-me a fronte. Sussurra em meu ouvido. —  Boa noite, amor.

Então sinto dor como nunca senti antes. Choro, lágrimas de traição me escorrendo pelo rosto. Fecho os olhos, não quero ver. Mas vejo, vejo você tão inumanamente me romper, sinto seu aperto no coração.

Choro seu nome.

Mas você me beija novamente.

Fecho os olhos, não quero vê-lo. Você se desculpa e me abraça, distribui beijos em meu rosto. Sinto o afeto, mas não é o bastante para lutar contra essa agonia. Sinto também meu coração bater novamente e penso estar sonhando - mas não acredito em sonhos. Um sorriso me permeia os lábios, eu sei que vai acabar.

— Be...

Sua respiração fazendo cócegas em minha pele.  — Belial. — Com um último toque, tudo se desvanece, o sentir não é mais.

Sou sozinha no meio da escuridão, não temo o que virá.

Você me mata.

Eu morro.


End file.
